


Family Gathering

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff, Worry, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Ingrid took Marianne to her big family reunion down in the south. There she met the family members and her parents as well.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 4
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie discord drabble challenge; this week's prompt was 24 pre-assigned words that we include in our fic. This was meant to be a 1k word drabble, but then I accidentally wrote a 4k word instead. Whoops
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

“Are you sure you want to be there? I know that they will understand once I tell them about our relationship, but do you have to come with me to their family reunion, Marie?” Asked the blond short-haired woman as she held onto the steering wheel driving her white Honda Civic along the highway of the vast meadow, green grassy plane, clear blue sky with white clouds hovering the sky, beautiful hills with groups tree gathered around said hills and grassy plane. Along the way, she could see the beautiful farmhouses and ranches appeared once or twice across the meadow with the cattle feeding on the grassy lands.

“I wouldn’t be a good fiance if I didn’t show up at your family reunion, Ingrid” The cerulean woman rebutted as she watched the scenery outside with her arm resting onto the window frame of the car enjoying the peaceful view of the meadow outside.

“Maybe you are right about that, but who knows how they will react when we got there” Giggled Ingrid upon hearing the cerulean woman’s argument as she directed her eyes to the road ahead. The silence soon befell the two with only the sound of the car engine accompanied the two women, but the two didn’t mind the silence as they grew to accustomed to it well after their proposal. It was rather close to late morning that the two women traveled down to the south to meet Ingrid’s large family at their family reunion. Originally, it was just Ingrid who would come to visit her family but with the cerulean woman’s insistence, Marie would come along with her to the big family gathering.

“We are almost there, Marie. Are you excited to meet my family?” Ingrid asked excitingly as Marianne giggled and nodded, anticipated to meet her family. Ingrid never disclosed fully what her family was like, only mentioning bits and pieces of them, leaving Marie alone to her imagination. Further into their relationship, Ingrid would fully tell Marianne what her family like including her parents, siblings, their life, and jobs on day by day basis as Marie would listen to with delight. Soon, Ingrid made a right turn into a small road branched out from the main highway while the peaceful silence continued to fill the atmosphere between the two. Within minutes of driving, they would soon arrive at a small town with the sign “Welcome to Town of Abelli” welcoming them to the lovely town. The town was just like a small city, with shops, police station, fire station and other establishments and some trees decorating the street with its auburn leaves, the same leaves they saw at the meadow, signaling the coming of fall. Out of the town, was another meadow with the same grassy field but this time a house with other buildings came into view as they approached closer and closer to it.

“There it is, Jonathan and Britta’s Horse Ranch” They drove up a small slope along the hill as they eventually arrived at Ingrid’s gathering place with the sign welcoming them to “Jonathan and Britta’s Horse Ranch”. Driving to the big mansion-like house, they could see many cars parked near the house as Ingrid would assume all belonged to her family. They parked their car in an empty spot between the two sedan cars as the two got off from the car.

“Are you wearing lipstick, Marie?” Ingrid asked noticing how glossy her lips were as Marie slightly perked up from her comment.

“Oh, I just applied a lip balm so that my lips wouldn’t go dry. Would you like to, Ingrid?” Marie offered taking out a lip balm from her leather purse hanging around her shoulder as Ingrid smacked her lips feeling the dryness on her lips. 

“Guess I need one after all” Upon hearing her, Marianne then opened the cap and twisted the knob so that the stick came out as she gently applied them onto Ingrid’s lips. Once done, Ingrid smacked her lips several times feeling her lips much more hydrated than before.

“Thanks, Marie. Let’s go” The two walked up to the house while watching the scenery around the establishment. Green grassy meadow with horses wandering, grazing and socializing, trees with beautiful auburn leaves, and beautiful blue sky. They stopped just at the door as they fixed their outfit so that they looked presentable to the family gathering. Ingrid, with her blond short hair, wore a teal-colored t-shirt with a red-and-black flannel jacket and blue jeans with ripped part appears on the knee section and ends with a pair of white sneakers, wearing a horse necklace given by her brother. While Marianne, with complex cerulean braided bun, wore a frilly white shirt with black dress with the leathery purse across her body, ended with flat heel shoes.

"Ready, Marie?" Marianne nodded with visible worry and concern, which Ingrid understood and sympathized with since this was her first time seeing her family. Ingrid took a deep breath and rang the doorbell as it let out a generic electronic doorbell sound. They waited and soon enough, a female person's voice spoke up.

"I will go get the door!" Sound of their steps came louder and louder towards the door and eventually stopped right at the door. The door opened and stood a tall woman, taller than the two, with hazelnut-colored braided twin tails wearing a white shirt with an opened denim jacket, beige lace skirt, ankle-high leather boots, and a cowboy hat hung around her neck.

"Ingrid! You finally come!" The woman excitedly said as she immediately hugged Ingrid too tight for her liking, shown in her wincing face while Marianne stood with her curled up hand near her mouth and her slightly distress face. 

“It’s nice… to… see… you too… big sis…” The woman then released her hug minute later as Ingrid leaned against the wooden beam breathed heavily, desperate for air after the tight hug while Marianne just stood by watching and not knowing what to do in the situation before her.

"Sorry little Ingrid, it has been too long not seeing you again. Oh, you must be the Marianne girl Ingrid mentioned to us" Marianne turned her attention to the tall woman as she began to feel nervous and her body shaking a little.

"Y-Yes I am. I am Marianne von Edmund. Daughter to-"

"Name's Britta. It's nice to meet you" She interrupted and shook Marianne excitingly and energetically startling the cerulean woman by her over-enthusiasm as she was struggling to keep up of the handshake and stand properly, all while the blond woman still breathing for air.

“Come inside, everyone is excited to see you Marianne” The brunette woman then pulled Marianne in the house by her arm and dragged her to the inside catching the girl by surprise as she struggled to walk properly as Ingrid, finally done with her breathing, caught up with the two to the inside while closing the door on her way in.

“Welcome to our family gathering, Marianne!” The woman led to her to the living room where Ingrid’s family members, she presumed, resided as she was awestruck and amazed at how big her family was. Ten or maybe more were present in the room including elderly, adults, teens, and children talking and socializing with such delight as chatter filled the room with relaxing country music, though Marianne didn’t know which song since she only knew the tune of a country song.

“I-I didn’t your family was this big, Ingrid” Marianne spoke up being overwhelmed by the number of people present in the room as Ingrid eventually showed up along the two and felt a bit embarrassed shown by her awkward chuckle.

“Yeah, sorry about that Marie. I only told you about my main family and not my extended one. But at least, you know how big my family gets” She apologized, kinda, as she laid her hand onto Marianne’s shoulder chuckling nervously while Britta giggled and smiled with delight.

“My husband Jonathan will show you around. Meanwhile, I will take Ingrid to her parents now” She then grabbed Ingrid’s arm startling her as she looked at the brunette’s face with panic and nervousness.

“Wait, Sis! Do you think it’s too soon for-”

“Make yourself at home, dear!” And off they went as Britta dragged Ingrid to see her, or rather their parents as Marianne just watched the frantic look on Ingrid's face contrast with Britta's joyful and exciting face when the brunette dragged her away. Now Marianne found herself standing all alone, hand gripping onto the strap of her purse, in front of the living room filled with people she was unfamiliar with. She scanned the room and spotted a large table placed in the middle of the room where everyone came to grab their food and drink. 

She took a big gulp and walked through the room with visible nervousness as she could feel them eyeing on her. She glanced around the room, people in different clothing and appearance, talking and socializing with each other while their hands were holding a glass of beverage or plate of food they were eating. Some of these people took a quick peek at the strange blue-haired woman as she quickly avoided their eye contact fearing that they would approach her and engage her in small talk. Luckily for her, they shrugged it off or ignored her as they went back to conversing. 

Marianne eventually approached the table and let out a sigh after going through a tense walk. The table was filled with many different food items from roasted pheasant to salad dishes to porridge and others with enough plates and utensils nearby for everyone to eat. She had eaten her breakfast along with Ingrid hours before the trip so she wasn’t particularly hungry, thus she turned to the glass pitcher, containing orange-colored water with ice cubes in it, and some of the stacked cups next to it. Feeling curious and dehydrated, Marianne took one of the glass cup and poured the content into the cup. As the cup was half-filled, she set down the pitcher and drank the glass, which she later found out to be orange juice, her favorite actually. From the reflection of the glass, she noticed a person appeared next to her as she lowered the glass down to have a better look at the person. A blond man, with long ponytail, towered over her wearing a checkered shirt with an opened leather jacket, black denim jeans, a brown belt going through the loop of his jean which had a horse figure etched onto the oval-shaped belt buckle, and ended with brown ankle-high boots. 

“You must be Marianne, I presume? The one Ingrid mention so much in her letters” The blond man said as his hand reached over to the plate containing sliced pieces of a large sandwich. He picked a piece of a sandwich piece with a toothpick pierced through it and ate it leaving the toothpick behind as he held onto it while munching on the piece.

“Y-Yes, I am. M-Marianne von Edmund is my name. I-I presume you are Ingrid’s brother?” She nervously introduced herself as the blond man finished munching and swallowed the piece smiling at her.

“Jonathan Carsten Galatea. Nice to meet you there, Marianne” He greeted and offered his hand to her as Marianne shook his hand while still holding her glass. He shook back as well and released his grasp on her hand as he took another sandwich piece and ate it. 

“Intimidated by the crowd? I know that feeling well, just like me back then when I went to any of my brother’s bride’s family gathering” He said while still munching on the piece as Marianne nodded at his sympathy towards her and also understood the struggle it was to get used to new family members even if you only got to see a few times than your current family.

“Want me to introduce the family?” He offered as Marianne’s mind suddenly clicked when she remembered what Britta woman said to her before dragging Ingrid away to meet her parents.

_ "My husband Jonathan will show you around” _ The statement echoed in her mind as she now knew the person standing next to her and what his offer meant to her.

“O-Of course, I would love to” She politely accepted with shaking and nervous tone as she knew full well that meeting new family members would bring up any bit of courage she had in her so she could stay calm when talking to them.

“Very well. Let me see… Ah, Uncle Charles” He called out to the person wearing a full cowboy get-up including the hat and cowboy boots, with a full beard and long wavy hair, who was looking at some of the pictures on the fireplace. The man heard the call as he let out a smile and walked up to the two.

“Ah Jonathan my nephew, how is it going?” The man said with a welcoming and kind as he hugged Jonathan and patted his back, and soon released his hug afterward.

“I’m fine and business going well as well. Anyway, this is Marianne von Edmund, Ingrid’s friend” Jonathan then motioned to Marianne as she startled slightly and got nervous quickly from being introduced to the strange man before her.

“Ah, so you are the girl that glancing around the room like a scared doe? Nice to meet you. I have a name, but you could call me Charles, for simplicity of course” He introduced lifting his hat off just a little before putting it back onto his head as Marianne would bow to him as sign of greeting, while nervousness overtaking her.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Charles. I-It’s nice to meet you” And soon her conversation with different family members started. After Charles, she would talk to other member as Jonathan called out to them and introduced her to them one by one. Once he was done introducing the members in the living room, Jonathan took her to other rooms to introduce more family member. During the whole progress, Marianne’s nervousness got higher and higher for every new family member she met and talked to, but the nervousness slowly died out as she got used to the conversation with the family members. Wide range of people she discovered with different personality, appearance, and status but friendly and kind towards her as if she was one of their family. This would later help Marianne on her meeting with other family members as well. Soon, Jonathan led her to the second floor of the house where kids and few family members hanging out. And speaking of kids…

“Then what happen next, Uncle Gabriel?” A young girl spoke up with excitement as Marianne heard the sound and approached to the source while Jonathan followed her behind. Marianne stopped by a room with an opened door and peeked to see a master bedroom some sort with bunch of children, ten she counted, all sitting on the floor around the end of the bed with a fireman sitting on it? 

“And then I picked her up with my two arms and carried her out of the burning house. The whole building collapsed, but I got out of it in time and the damsel was saved and out of danger” The fireman told them a story as the kids all amazed and astonished by the story. Marianne, seeing the look of the kids and the man’s overall satisfaction made her giggled and Jonathan smiled. The fireman noticed the two of them by the doorway as he waved at them before turning to the kids.

“That’s all for today. Have fun you all” The kids all let out a loud groan as the man stood up and left the room to meet the two of them by the doorway. As he approached them, Marianne noticed how towering he was compared to her and Jonathan and she also noticed that he had short dirty blond hair, just like one of the brothers Ingrid told her about.

“Good to see you here, Jonathan. And you must be Mariane that my little sister Ingrid” 

“Yes, I am. And judging from your outfit, you must be Gabriel the firefighter?” She asked regarding his black outfit with green stripes on it since Gabriel, her second-oldest, was a firefighter working near the apartment they lived in.

“Ah yes, that’s me of course. How much did she tell you about me?” He asked after the hearty laughter he let out as Marianne couldn’t help but to laugh with him as well.

“A lot actually. She told me all about her brothers including you two” She told him as both him and Jonathan giggled upon hearing how talkative Ingrid was when talking about her family, especially her brothers.

“Well good for her. I would like to talk with you more Marianne, but you have a more pressing issue at hand” Gabriel pointed out as Marianne quickly realized what he meant and why she was here in the first place: to meet Ingrid’s parents and talk with them about their relationship. Before she spoke up, a young boy tugging onto the rim of his shirt as he looked down to the boy calling him.

“Uncle Gabriel, may I have a ride on you?” The little boy asked politely as Gabriel giggled out loud.

“Sure little buddy. Here comes Firetruck Gabriel” He lifted the boy up and placed him on his shoulders as he began to make a fire engine sound with his mouth and run around the floor, all the while the kid was laughing and enjoying the ride.

“Funny one he was. C’mon, I want to introduce the rest of the family” Jonathan led her to meet the family members on the second floor, before going downstairs and moving outside. Once outside, more people were there and the festivity was more than lively and joyful with them riding horses and playing outside. 

“Just a few more and you can talk to my parents” Jonathan said as he led her to more family members and introduced them to her. This time, she noticed some of them have more red or orange-colored hair than the rest that she met before. She wondered as Jonathan motioned her to the last family members he would introduce to her at the gathering.

“And lastly we have-”

“Come here you rascal!!” A mischievous voice of a young woman spoke up followed by a laughter as Marianne looked to the person to be in utter shock and surprise that Leonie was there at the family gathering, who was chasing after a young girl. Leonie, with her ponytail on her left shoulder, wore a full flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, brown leathery boots and a full cowboy hat with a string attached to it as she wore it around her neck. Marianne let out an audible surprise “Oh” sound that caught Leonie’s attention as she too was surprised seeing Marianne here.

“Oh Marianne, I didn’t know you were here or even here to begin with” Leonie said with a surprised tone as she approached the two with the little girl being carried off by a woman.

“I didn’t expect you to be here Leonie. Are you her extended family as well?” She asked wondering if Leonie was here because of her relatives marrying Ingrid’s relatives.

“Ah yes, of course, my parents and others intended to be here but they were all busy. So I decided to come here on their behalf. Well some of my relatives came as well” She corrected herself after seeing some of her relatives were here as well as she let out a small bashful giggle.

“Oh, you two know each other?” Jonathan asked seeing how the two quickly knew each other without him introducing her to Marianne. As she was about to answer, a loud voice calling out to her as she turned to see Ingrid standing by the white gazebo standing in the grassy field with a small batch of trees behind it.

“MARIANNE! COME HERE QUICK!” Ingrid called out to her again louder than before as Marianne nodded and waved before turning back to the two.

“I must apologize, but I have to go now” She apologized bowing to them as Leonie let out a small giggle.

“It’s okay Marianne, you go talk with her while I talk with Jonathan here” As Leonie and Jonathan conversed with each other, Mariann quickly made her way to the gazebo through the grassy field. Once she arrived, she saw Ingrid and her parents, sitting opposite each other with a small table between them and with the tea set laid on top.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Galatea” She greeted upon coming to the gazebo and sat next to Ingrid who smiled upon seeing her presence as Marianne smiled back at her. But the smile soon turned into a frown upon them facing her parents, who were all staring at them with their neutral face with doubt and disappointment hid behind it. Her father, Bernhard, wore a simple blue shirt and black trousers with suspenders over his shoulders with full facial hair and her mother, Eliza, wore a simple black floral dress Both all had blond long hair, boots for their footwear as well as wrinkle and some of their strands greying out showing their age.

“Please, have a drink dear” The elderly woman offered, pouring the content from the teapot into the cup as Marianne nodded and sipped the cup politely not making a sound. Chamomile tea, Ingrid’s favorite, with a bit honey and cinnamon blended in making it sweeter than its usual sweet taste.

“Ingrid has told us a lot about you in her letters to us and during our talk as well” The elderly man said and held the teacup and saucer with both of his hands as Marianne put the cup down and nodded. She turned to look at Ingrid, who was worrying about the talk and the outcome of the conversation as Marianne did too felt worried and nervous talking to them.

“If you don’t mind dear, can you tell us how you met Ingrid and formed a relationship with her?” The elderly woman asked kindly as both expected them to ask such question even before they even got here. Marianne took a big gulp readying herself as she began to tell Ingrid’s parents the beginning of the story.

“Well, you see we first met at the mall waiting for our blind dates...”

\---After a round of conversation---

“Thank you for helping my daughter going through the hardship of her life and the problem that comes with keeping up with our expectation. I sincerely apologize for putting you through so much pain” The father stood up and apologized sincerely bowing to the two along with her mother too as Ingrid also stood up and awkwardly waved her hands at them to tell them to stop.

“I’m sorry for putting too much expectation on you, Ingrid dear” The mother apologized as well knowing how much pain her daughter went through her life with such expectation placed on her. Despite the burden her parents put on her, Ingrid understood their intention well because they were scared of letting the only daughter of the family wander into the unknown urban land.

“It’s okay, Mom and Dad. I know that you two just cared for me and worried about my future. Especially since I was the only daughter of the family” Ingrid forgave them letting out a warm smile and hugging them, in appreciation for their kindness and care for her as they hugged her back in return, all the while Marianne sat on her seat and admired the bonding moment between the parents and their daughter. Soon they released their hug as the parents now turned to Marianne as she immediately stood up in response.

“I’m glad to hear that you care for her as much as we do” Her father let out a hearty laugh and shook her hand thanking her for caring for their daughter as her mother also shook her hand once the father was done shaking her hand.

“We are happy to have you as our family members, and we hope that your family would accept her as well” Her mother said making Marianne flustered and bashful from her words. Afterward, they exchanged parting words to each other as the parents were ready to leave the gazebo.

“We have to meet with our relatives now. See you two later at the big feast” The parents left the gazebo and went to greet the relatives at the house as the two woman now all alone at the gazebo, looking at the house and the festivity going around. Ingrid and Marianne sat back down and let out a sigh of relief and ease as both women could now rest easy knowing that Ingrid's parents now accepted their relationship and Marianne as their family members now. Silence filled the atmosphere between the two as both enjoyed watching scenery before them, sipping on the tea while waiting for time to go by.

“How was the talk with my extensive family?” Ingrid spoke up asking Marianne about the experience talking with her extended family since Marianne was left alone after Britta, her sister-in-law, dragged her away to see her parents.

“Well, it was unnerving at first talking and meeting them all. But they are quite a lovely folk and I had fun talking with them, including your two brothers as well” She answered with the cheerful tone despite having initial problem with talking to them as she took a sip on her tea. 

“But did he mention others? Like my three other brothers?” Ingrid asked wondering if Marianne had met her three other brothers or Jonathan had introduced them to her yet.

“I guess we didn’t meet them or they haven’t come yet" She answered based on her assumption from what the relatives Jonathan had introduced to her. Soon silence fell once more between the two as they enjoyed the quiet atmosphere continued to watch the scenery. Eventually, the two women would turn around and gaze at each other.

“Thank you for sticking with me through this journey, Marie” Ingrid said sincerely from her heart as she leaned in close to Marianne’s face touching her forehead. Marianne blushed from the contact but didn’t shy away or startle as she put her hand around the back of Ingrid’s neck. 

“I would say the same thing to you, Ingrid” Soon the two women planted their lips onto each other kissing and embracing each other’s love and passion for one another. But unfortunately, the moment between them would later be cut short. 

“COME OUTSIDE FOLK!! THE BIG FEAST IS COMING Y’ALL!!!” A person shouted interrupting the two women's moment as they turned to see people carrying tables and chairs and organized them while others were holding large plates of food and setting them up once the tables were set.

“Look like the feast starts earlier than we thought” Ingrid said, disappointed that their kiss was cut short, finished drinking the teacup, and stood up dusting and fixing her clothes as she suddenly held her hand out to Marianne.

“Would you like a help, m’lady?” Offering her hand in a joking polite tone, Marianne giggled and took her hand as Ingrid pulled her up from the chair and led her out of the gazebo. Once out of the gazebo, the two then walked to the big gathering outside where everyone will be having a feast while holding their hands together during their walk.


End file.
